


Things Said While Drunk

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington happen to get drunk together.Oneshot/drabble





	Things Said While Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByakuganQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByakuganQueen/gifts).



Steve Harrington didn't really mean to get drunk. But he did so with Billy, so deep down he didn't think he minded it very much either. Not that he'd ever admit that though. 

"You know," he said as he leaned heavily against Billy. “I wish I was a cowboy. Or a ninja." He paused. "But I’m already kind of a ninja.”

Billy in turn paused. And he smirked slightly, pulling away to look at him. 

"You’re absolutely nothing like a ninja," He said shortly, rolling his eyes slightly. Fondly though of course. "But if you want to be a cowboy, I’ve got somethin’ you can ride…”

Even though he was drunk, Steve blushed.


End file.
